Break the Spell
by IvyLinkin
Summary: Sequel to A Familar Taste of Poison. Damon continued to look at the most alluring being in front of him in disbelief. His thoughts are in a jumbled mess and the only thing that he can realize is that he wants her. This is obviously Damon/Bonnie or Bamon.


**Author's Note**

**I had a sudden inspiration for a sequel to A Familar Taste of Poison. The ****song in italics is Break the Spell by Daughtry. I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries, the book series or T.V. show.**

* * *

><p><span>Break the Spell<span>

His little witch is becoming a sort of addiction for him. Ever since his first taste of her he could not get enough. His feelings for her started a while back but he was too stubborn to realize it. He was still in 'Elena Land', he thought in disgust. What made him finally realize his feelings was ironically enough the time she roasted him with fire the day of the stupid carnival. Of course it was painful, but the passion in her eyes while she used her power forcefully on him made it worth it. Damn. That definitely proved that he is a sadomasochist. Oh well, he is into some kinky shit so it did not surprise him in the least. He smirked deeply and glanced around the living room. Grabbing his drink from the coffee table he relaxed back into his chair deep in thought.

_Like a moth into a flame,_

_I'm hypnotized,_

_And like a stone,_

_I'm paralyzed cause I can't look away,_

Something could be heard from the entryway. Moving his way to the door, he looked upon a spectacular sight. There standing or leaning more like in the doorway was Bonnie dressed in one of his button up shirts and nothing else. His jaw dropped and it took him a moment to push it back into place.

_You found your way under my skin,_

_And I'm tryin' not to love you,_

_But I hate the way I keep on givin'_

Damon continued to look at the most alluring being in front of him in disbelief. His thoughts are in a jumbled mess and the only thing that he can realize is that he wants her.

_Into you, like I always do,_

_No matter how I try,_

_Or maybe could it be,_

_That you're the part of me,_

_That's keeping me alive?_

She sauntered up to him with a wicked smile on her face while her finger began to stroke the side of his face. The simple touch gave his old dead heart a kick start. She always brought out his humanity. He had not felt this way since he was human. Her touch was welcoming and refreshing. The smell of her skin, a citrusy perfume that is utterly Bonnie made him smile, truly smile.

_How am I supposed to break this spell you got me under,_

_I'm so addicted to the pain,_

_Got your poison running through my veins,_

Her finger trailed down his chest and heat followed it. Her touch is barely there, but he can sure feel it almost painfully so.

_The way you pull me in,_

_The way you chew me up,_

_The way you spit me out,_

_I keep coming back, I can't get enough,_

_I can't go without you,_

She has full control of him and it scares him. He has never let anyone have complete control like she has on him. She could break him into a million pieces and he would run back to her because he cannot lose her.

_I could fight you 'til the end,_

_But I will lose you if I win,_

_So I guess I'll just keep on givin'_

He has tried to fight this addiction with all he can, but it is impossible. If he wins this fight then he will lose her and he cannot begin to imagine his life without her in it.

_Into you, like I always do,_

_No matter how I try,_

_Or maybe could it be,_

_That you're the part of me,_

_That's keeping me alive?_

Bonnie began to mold her body to his. She wrapped her arms around his neck and brought his lips down to meet hers. She is intoxicating and she is all he needs to survive. Forget blood this woman is keeping him alive.

_How am I supposed to break this spell you got me under,_

_I'm so addicted to the pain,_

_Got your poison running through my veins,_

Her kiss is like poison except he loves the burn that it creates throughout his whole body. Her touch, her very being is everything. His bond with his witch is a brand of magic that runs through his veins. It pulses through him when she is around and he cannot get enough.

_The way you pull me in,_

_The way you chew me up,_

_The way you spit me out,_

_I keep coming back, I can't get enough,_

_I can't go without you,_

She pulls back from him and smiles deviously like the cat that got the cream. He just shakes his head and brings her lips back to his.

_This feeling is far from sober,_

_Its beauty buried deep inside,_

_You're the only one who gets me high,_

_And I know it's far from over,_

_As you can see you're the part of me,_

_That's keeping me alive_

Her very presence causes him to become almost giddy with anticipation. For she is the drug he can never quit.

_How am I supposed to break this spell you got me under,_

_I'm so addicted to the pain,_

_Got your poison running through my veins,_

They continue to embrace intimately until Damon gets an idea. He gently nuzzles her neck and begins to softly press kisses to it. She signs in delight and leans her head back to give him more access. Her skin is soft and to him it is the most deliciously sinful thing except her blood of course.

_The way you pull me in,_

_The way you chew me up,_

_The way you spit me out,_

_I keep coming back, I can't get enough,_

_I can't go without,_

His fangs come out and he grazes them across her neck asking silently for permission. She leans further back and moans in anticipation. He bites into her as lightly as he can and loses himself to her blood, groaning at the taste that seems to always get better every time he consumes it.

_The way you pull me in,_

_The way you chew me up,_

_The way you spit me out,_

_I keep coming back, I can't get enough,_

_I can't go without,_

He takes his fill and licks her wound clean before licking his lips in satisfaction. She just groans softly from the loss of contact and turns her eyes back to him. They stare intently for a second into each other's eyes. Bright green meets icy blue and everything melts away until it is only them.

_I keep coming back, I can't get enough,_

_I can't go without, you. _

All they need is to be together forever, as lame as that sounds. One thing Damon knows is that they are going to make the best of it and he hopes it never ends. On that note he picks her up and she straddles his waist and he uses his vampire speed to rush up to his bedroom. Just because they have forever does not mean that they should not waste any time. He wants to experience as much as he can with her. So why wait? Bonnie giggles from his speed and he looks at her adoringly even though if someone saw him he would deny it.

"You ready?"

"Hell yes!"

Before she finishes her statement he already has her on her back. Yes, he will enjoy the rest of eternity with her because she is his addiction and he is not giving her up for anything.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N.: I hope you guys liked it. Please let me know what you think in a review!<strong>


End file.
